


Show You the Stars

by thatnerdemryn



Series: Em's Femslash February 2021 [3]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Falling In Love, Femslash February 2021, Fluff, Magic, Pre-Relationship, Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:35:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29299017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatnerdemryn/pseuds/thatnerdemryn
Summary: The room was as dark as it could be with barely a glint of light from the outside streetlamps sneaking in through the slits of the shades covering the lone window in the dorm. It was perfect for the spell Willow had been practicing.
Relationships: Tara Maclay/Willow Rosenberg
Series: Em's Femslash February 2021 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2144373
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Show You the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> My very first femslash OTP had to make an appearance this year. Hope you enjoy some fluff!! 
> 
> Femslash February fic for the prompt _stars_.

“You trust me, don’t you?” Willow asked as she held out her hands to Tara. Without even a second of thought, Tara took them in hers and nodded shyly. Willow loved the quiet way Tara had that seemed to pull her in more and more with every moment they spent together. From the dorm room Willow had been spending an increasing amount of time in, she waved a hand to shut off the lights and floated back until her head settled against the pillow behind her. 

“Me too?” Tara asked and Willow tugged her down so their shoulders rested gently together, even the smallest bit of contact enough for her heart to start racing. She could smell the soft lavender radiating from Tara’s hair or the pillow that held the scent and felt the warmth of Tara’s hand from where it still entangled with her own. The room was as dark as it could be with barely a glint of light from the outside street lamps sneaking in through the slits of the shades covering the lone window in the dorm. It was perfect for the spell Willow had been practicing. 

“Keep-- holding my hand. It’ll make this even better,” Willow promised. She wasn’t sure that was true, though. She knew their power sang when they were linked, but such a simple spell wouldn’t need more than what Willow already wielded on her own. She just wasn’t ready to admit out loud that she didn’t want Tara to ever let go of her hand if she had a choice. 

“W-What do you-- are you going to do?” Tara whispered, her fingers tightening their already solid grasp on Willow’s. Instead of answering, Willow closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and pushed the ceiling away. It was still there, covering them from the warm outside air, but it turned more translucent with every second Willow focused on it until it disappeared and the stars shined brightly above them. Tara’s small, excited gasp next to her was like music to her ears. 

“I’m showing you the stars,” Willow responded even though it was obvious. She didn’t care for the beauty of the night sky at that moment, opting to turn her gaze toward the way Tara’s face lit up like a child at the sight above them. Nothing was as stunning as Tara’s smile or the way her blonde hair fanned over the pillow, mixing with the brightness of Willow’s fiery red like a watercolor painting. 

“Will you teach me?” Tara asked after a few minutes of assessing the sky. Willow nodded and followed her gaze, taking in the shimmer above them. 

“We can do it together. Next time,” Willow added. When she felt brave enough, she pushed closer to Tara, squeezing their fingers together more comfortably as Tara rested her head on Willow’s shoulder. 

“Together sounds perfect,” Tara whispered with a contented sigh. Willow nodded, enjoying the silence and the beautiful view she had of their brushing bodies and the stars radiating a soft glow against Tara’s pale skin. It was like the stars ceased to exist when she had Tara that close to her. Together sounded more than perfect to her and she was grateful Tara thought the same. 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to follow me on [Tumblr](https://thatnerdemilyj.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/thatnerdemilyj/) for chaotic content. 
> 
> Kudos make me smile and comments make me weep, so please leave them!


End file.
